Globally, people are becoming more health conscious in the modern era. In particular, regular exercise has become recognized as an essential condition for maintaining a healthy life. An appropriate level of exercise is helpful for maintaining health, but an immoderate level of exercise can actually be harmful to health. As a representative example, in the case of a patient's musculoskeletal system being damaged due to an immoderate level of exercise, the patient may barely be able to move and frequently recovery is difficult unless physical therapies and other treatments are provided for a long period of time. In particular, damage to the cruciate ligament in the knee joint cannot be healed solely from physical therapy, and transplanting autologous tissues of the patient is a recognized treatment strategy. However, the transplant of autologous tissue also requires consistent rehabilitation treatment, and the transplanted autologous tissue lacks physical properties of the original ligament and hence cannot be considered as a practical treatment. Therefore, an allogeneic soft-tissue transplant, which maintains unique physical properties, reduces immunological rejection significantly and replaces the patient's original soft-tissue as similarly as possible, is necessary to cure damaged ligaments, which are damaged soft-tissues.